Shin Inazuma Ginesu
by Sakuchii
Summary: The show is back! Want nominate your favorite character for Guinness award? In Inazuma Ginesu it's possible. Come and see what wicked and funny nominations our heroes have won. Yai!


**Inazuma Guinness**  
_First Show: Idiocy All Over The Place_

* * *

An indigo-haired girl takes a paper from her pocket.

"EEH? You're going to re-write this shit? WHAT?" she starts running around her room while panicking. Finally she wraps the paper into a small ball and throws it to recycle bin.

All of a sudden a certain brown-haired goalkeeper enters the room. He's wearing his goalie uniform; like usually. The boy has a wide smile on his face and he suddenly turns to the audience. (Wait, where did they come from?)

"Hello everyone, and welcome to **Inazuma Guinness!** Here you will see all the records that our beloved Inazuma Characters have made. I'm your host Endou Mamoru, and this is my partner Okazaki Aiko." the man in his mid twenties speaks. Surprisingly he's holding a microphone in his hands.

Aiko turns to Endou with widened eyes. "EHH? I'm the host?"

Why?

"Yes. And now let's get with our first record." Endou decides to ignore Aiko's confusion. More like, he decides to use it for his benefits. "Will you open the letter?" Endou turns to Aiko, knowing that the confused girl will do anything he says her to do.

Aiko opens the letter and gives it back to Endou. She is still unable to speak due to the confusion.

Endou looks at the letter. "Oh what is this? It's only our first record and we already have two winners…!" the man looks surprised.

Aiko, whose confusion has turned into boredom doesn't look surprised at all. She just swings her hand while sighing. "Haii… The first will be King of Stupidity." she yawns.

* * *

**King(s) Of Stupidity**

"And as our kings we have Nagumo Haruya and Fubuki Atsuya!" Endou speaks to the microphone and the audience starts clapping. As they wait and wait, but as none appears Aiko's nerve is hitting roof.

"You guys to the stage NOW!" she speaks on commanding tone, finally getting to her role as the host of the show. The two called boys stroll to the stage to receive their awards.

"Can you please tell me what their records are; and why two winners?" Endou asks from Aiko. The girl first shrugs at him, but then a backstage person appears on the stage and runs to give her a small paper.

Aiko rolls the paper open and starts to read it. "Nagumo Haruya… He had the worst score in this year midterm, with the total of five points. The little birds that were investigating this case, told that he drew a portrait of Fuusuke in every-single-test he took…"

"Eh? Is that true? Nagumo do you have anything to say?" Endou looks surprised and then turns to the red-head who has hidden his face from embarrassment.

"You stupid spies! I hate you!" he shouts, making the whole crowd to laugh.

Aiko's face turns dark and she glares at her childhood friend. "Quit that now, BURN!" her voice gets threatening.

Nagumo's eyes widen. He sulks and whispers. "Aiko, I hate you!"

"Me too, Burn."

As Aiko's innocent smile looks very creepy, Endou decides to interrupt them before everything gets out of hands. "Okay that's enough. So, Aiko-chan, what do we have about Atsuya… he was the second one who made this record after all."

Aiko finally snaps out of it. "Ah, Atsuya, Atsuya, Astuya… He's completely another story from that stupid churippu head…" she speaks while glaring at Nagumo. "What I heard, is that he would've gotten the perfect score if not for the fact that he forgot to write his name on the test." the girl continues and sighs.

Endou sweat drops at her comment. He then turns to audience. "And if you're wondering what this means, I'll explain it to you. The thing is that if you don't write your name on the test will automatically fail it." the man speaks and the crowd answer in awe.

Aiko shrugs her shoulders. "There's always an idiot sleeping inside a genius."

Atsuya glares at the girl with dark look. "You're the one to talk QUEEN of STUBIDITY!"

Aiko snaps at his comment and starts to laugh evilly while dark aura surrounds her. "Come here and say that again." her hair starts to float in the air and her eyes shine evilly. The girl starts to search for a chainsaw.

Nagumo, who is still in the stage sighs. He knows very well what that reaction means. "The demon in awake…" and so he decides to walk away from the stage, leaving the always-so-smiling Endou and panicked Atsuya together with the furious woman.

Atsuya's face turns pale. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME, SHE LOST HER MIND!"

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!" Aiko yelled as she started to chase Atsuya with a chainsaw.

Endou smiles, but seems very desperate. "What on earth happened here… Somebody get her back, we need to continue…" he tries to convince someone to stop the indigo-haired woman. The things look very bad. How did this happen?

All of a sudden another indigo-haired girl appears out of nowhere. She's holding a big lollipop in her hands. "Nee-san! Here's a lollipop!" Yukiko shouts at her sister as she waves the lollipop.

"LOLLIPOP!" Aiko's eyes immediately start to shine and she forgets all about the certain pink-head she's chasing. The older Okazaki drops the chainsaw and rushes towards the lollipop, her whole body emitting shiny aura.

"LOLLIPOP!" the girl yells once again. "Ah! I'm in heaven!" she cuddles and stuffs the big lollipop into her mouth.

Endou sweat drops at the girls' reaction and glances at the younger Okazaki. "Thanks Yukiko-chan. Should we continue?" he questions. The show is already heading towards the end, but they have given only one nomination so far.

"Hai hai!" Aiko answers, getting all hyped up all of a sudden. Her enthusiasm really gets on peoples nerves sometime. And this is one of those very moments. "The next person to come here is…" Aiko glances at her host partner.

"Fubuki Shirou."

* * *

**The King Of Confessions**

"And the title really says it all." Aiko laughs as she waits for the older Fubuki to walk on the stage.

Endou turns to Fubuki and starts to speak. "Let me ask you, how many girls have confessed their love to you this year?" he asks.

"I don't know…" the gray-head gets lost in thoughts as he tries to remember all the people who have come to him. "… maybe two or three?" he mumbles as few faces pop into his head. Endou laughs. If it was only that amount, there is no way he would've gotten that nomination.

Aiko sighs. Really, sometimes this person was so oblivious. She takes a note she received from Yukiko from her pocket. Opening it, she starts to read aloud. "It's three thousand four hundred twenty two and a half."

Everyone's eyes widen. It's obvious that even Endou is surprised about the number. After all he can't remember the time he was confessed last time… if there even have been such time. "Now that's much…" the boy mumbles as he's finally able to say something… "But why half?"

Aiko shrugs. "I dunno. I just read aloud what was written here… The little birds gave the information ask them." Endou starts to wonder who these little birds, Aiko often mentioned where. He has a hunch, but it might be better to investigate the situation better before he made any moves.

"I see... So Fubuki is the one that is most known to have many girls confessing to you. I once heard that you were having a walk with your brother and then some girl accidentally dumped in you and then confessed her feelings to you. What did you answer?" the brunette asks.

"I said. I'm sorry, but heart already belongs to someone else."

"The poor little girls." Aiko starts shedding fake tears. Really that twin can be quite blunt from time to time. He seems to be especially when love is the hot topic.

Endou seems to have fallen into deeps thoughts as he emits strange aura while uttering even more strangely. "You know… Since you've only been confessed, how about confessing to someone?" he finally suggests and points at Aiko. "Like her, for example."

"EEH?" the girls cries.

"Don't worry it's only a game." Endou smiles.

Shirou glances at the girl and walks to her. Aiko backs off while blushing hard. "Aiko…"

Her whole body trembling, her face burning hot read, Aiko mumbles. "Ye-ye-yes?"

Shirou gulps. "I like y-"

"NOOO!" a loud voice of impact as Aiko's palm connects with Shirou's cheek.

"What a quick rejection, he didn't even get to end his sentence." Endou states after watching as Shirou gets slapped by Aiko.

"Aiko…" Shirou looks rather hurt. Does she really hate him so much?

Aiko points at Shirou, her face blue and all frightened. "There's a BU-" with that, the girl faints and falls on the stage unconscious. Immediately, Yukiko rushes to take care of her sister.

"I'm sorry Shirocchi, but Nee-san hates bugs." with that she carries the older sister out of the stage to the backstage.

As Shirou is left standing alone (Endou mysteriously disappeared somewhere) the boy decides to take his award and walks from the stage.

Just as soon as Shirou is out of the stage Endou hurries back. He runs as fast as he can. The boy seems to be out of his breath. "I've returned. But with whom I'm going to host this show… my partner is unconscious."

"Me me! I'm here!" Yukiko laughs as she dashes to the stage.

"Thank god! I'm saved!"

"Don't thank god, thank me for being saved." the indigo-haired girl grins and then takes the last award. "And your last winner is…"

"Afuro Terumi." Endou continues after the girl.

"Afu-chan, please come to the stage!" the tone of her voice implies that her sentence is more like a command that request. Command one can't possible disobey.

* * *

**The King(Queen) Of Cross-Dressing**

Yukiko laughs. "So the truth is finally revealed. Not only you look like a girl, you also ACT and DRESS like one." the girl states while reading the paper she's holding.

The blonde boy only raises his eyebrow a little and smirks. "Oh… and?"

"And what?"

"That's what I'm asking? What about it?" Aphrodi smirks at Yukiko. The girls whole face turns red as she realizes that she's been played.

"Garh! I hate talking to this boy(girl), he(she) pisses me off so much!" the indigo-haired girl gets irritated and starts to swear. Aphrodi only sneers. He has won this battle. Finally he has won a battle against the indigo-haired girl.

"So Terumi is the winner this time. Also last year he was the winner of the "Queen of the school"- contest – though it was only a dress contest." Endou laughs as he remembers the contest he had to host just the earlier year.

Yukiko nods her head. "Yep. And this years' winner will be Fuu-kun, with our help of course." she seems excited. And if the audience is still waiting for the meaning of these, I suggest you guys to read Anger Mixed With Alcohol. That will give you all the answers you're searching for.

Endou glances at the girl. "Yukiko… you're changing the topic."

Yukiko's eyes widen. "Ah, eh? Sorry… Etto… Ettoo… Afu-chan is really well known for having many dresses. He(she) has…"

"A about fifty lolita dresses, two hundred different kimonos, twice as much yukatas, twenty cheese dresses, sixty nine western type dresses..." a sudden voice interrupts Yukiko and continues listing down the different types of dresses.

Endou sigh of relieve when he seeks Aiko returning back to the stage. "Aiko-chan, you're back."

The girl ignores her host partner completely and continues with the list. "and If I'm sure he should have even wedding dresses..." only after that she turns to look at the brunette. "Ah, yes. I've returned back to the living world…."

"Nee-san there is something you must do." Yukiko walks to her sister. Aiko glances at her and then laughs. A light crimson appears on her cheeks.

"Ah, yes. I'm really sorry for slapping Shirocchi out of nowhere. He had a big red bug on his cheek." the indigo-haired girl pulls out her tongue while giggling. Yukiko sighs and face palms. Well, her sister sure is a master mind of creating excuses.

"And now there's a big and red SWALLOW on his cheek." she then shouts and hit Aiko on head. The older twin glares at her younger sister and starts to growl. Yukiko sneers at her sister.

Endou sweat drops at the twin girls. "Okay. This was for the first episode of the re-make of this series. Hopefully we come back with another episode! Sakka yarose!"

Aiko freezes to that place. "Eh? It's done already, only four nominations… EH?"

Yukiko smiles at the audience. "See you next time. If there's still going to be next time."

* * *

**Razel's Special Corner: The Story Behind Characters: Okazaki Twins**

A blonde girl with emerald eyes sits on a sofa. "Hello, everyone. This is Razels special corner and I'm the host Razel Sato."

With this, the audience starts to clap their hands.

"This is a "story behind characters"-corner, where our wicked author answers my guestions and tells you the story of each of her OCs. Let's welcome, Sakuchii-san."

"Thanks Razel." a mysterious looking person clothed to black jumpsuit walks into the room and stats opposite to Razel.

The blonde girl changes her position a little to feel more comfortable. "So, our audience is interested what is the story behind your first and probably most famous OC's Aiko and Yukiko Okazaki. The twins hosted there Inazuma Guinness show as well... Was it hard to create them?"

"Not actually, I first created the story and only then the characters." Sakuchii smiles innocently.

"You can do that?" Razel looks surprised.

"I've always done it like that. First I create the plot and only then the actual characters."

Razel blinks her eyes. "Ah, sorry. I'm not a writer so I wouldn't know it."

Sakuchii looks just a little bit hurt. "Hikari-chan surely would." she pouts.

Razel glares at her and then coughs. "You said something." a dangerous aura is emitting behind her. Sakuchii gulps loudly and backs off till the back rest stops her.

"A-anyway." the writer stammers. "The idea of twins I got from Fubuki twins, but since I didn't want to be as harsh as killing them, I put one in come." she states. (And here were talking about he first story where the characters featured/I know that I love you).

"That's not harsh, then I'm Sleeping Beauty!"

Sakuchii glares at Razel. "To tell the truth, Yukiko is not completely mine. She's my friend, but I fully created her persona to the one she's now. (And thus I have lots to change in the original story...). Also I'm older than my friend, which is also the reason why Aiko is older."

"And I'm the Cinderella!" Razel laughs.

"Even though the OC's are supposed to be based on us (or our wannabies) they are the polar opposite. Aiko is ice user even though I hate cold, meanwhile my friend enjoys cold but Yukiko's element is fire. Even their names don't match. Yukiko is a fire user, but her name means 'snow child'. Aiko's name means 'love child' but her element is cold ice."

"And I'm Rapunzel!"

"Yes you are, my dear." Sakuchii seems to be happy that Razel finally got her fairytale character right.

"You said they're quite different from the people they were based on, but is there actually anything matching?" the blonde wonders.

Sakuchii smiles. "But of course there is. For example, Yukiko's hatred towards skirst, the twins love for music, Aiko's love for lollipops and acting... and lots more!" the writer explains enthusiastically.

Razel sweat drops. "Okay okay, I got it! What do you like the best in those two?"

"Their birthdays!"

"What!?"

"Aiko was born on 23th of July while Yukiko's birthday is the day after, 24th of July." Sakuchii smiles.

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

A sweet smile. "Sure, was born in 23rd at 11:58pm and Yukiko in 24th at 12:02am."

Razel sighs while shaking her head. "Just where do you get these wicked ideas? Anything else?"

"Their surname."

"What now?" a frown is made by Razel.

"Well, I would usually use just a random surname I found on the next, but their name is from a very special person." Sakuchii explain the situation to the host. Razel keeps quiet for a moment. She feels really bad about what's going to happen next. "And that is?"

"Okazaki Tomoya from Clannad."

A face palm. Of course she should've known it. This person is nothing more that an otaku, so could one expect anything reasonable coming from her mouth. "You OTAKU! I thought it was a real person, but he's just an anime chara!"

And Sakuchii is clearly not listening to the girl anymore. She has gone to her own world. "I first thought of using Nagina's surname, but it didn't sound right so I end up with..." (and so on... the babble continues).

"AHAHAAHAA HAAAAAAA! It's time to end, since our author is going our of control! See you next time in Razel's special corner." the blonde girl laughs, and waves at everyone.

"Yep, I will be here as well. Next time I will reveal more about this Rapunzel of ours."

* * *

**A/N:** I deleted this story ages ago, because it was written in script style. And here I am again, re-writing this while changing the format. My humor is poor (like always) but I hope that you guys enjoyed it (as if). Anyway's, I'm working on this pretty random and will also re-post the chapters I'm going to re-write. Each chapter will have only four nominatios, otherwise they're going to be too long. So there's something you guys can do.

**1.** Nominate a character (Both _Original_ and _Go_ accepted). Plese point out the thing you're nominating him/her for.

**2.** Each chapter will have also a special host (or more of them).

**3.** Fan letters (reviews) are very welcomed.

I hope that you guys will give your opinions. Should I continue this?

~ deshii


End file.
